


EQUALS OF THE LAND | SIN FOUR - GREED

by chefzefronk



Series: THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS [5]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: it is implied that hyojung kevin and jacob are around, okay manok here's ur sseungjyo, okay now you can probably tell most of the order of the stories, seriously i need to get sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk
Summary: the hierarchy of the land, set in stone thousands of years prior, is now being challenged by the new rulers.“this game’s already over.““our victory.”“winner takes it all, i told you.”
Series: THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062074
Kudos: 1





	EQUALS OF THE LAND | SIN FOUR - GREED

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline of the fics is not the set order 1-7. they are mixed around, so once all of these are posted ill tweet the order on twitter (follow me @REMEMBERMl)

As Jiho walked through the forest, she thought back on what she just did. She should’ve just left. She shouldn’t have gone to the party. She shouldn’t have looked through Seungsik’s mind. But the past is the past. Nothing she could do about it now. She sinned, and she hated that she let it happen. But there was something about that girl. It was confusing.

How she was able to get into Jiho’s head like that, without even trying. Heck, Jiho knows the girl didn’t even realize what she was doing to the vampire. The look on her face when Jiho left said it all. Both of their minds were sky high. And all their actions were unconsciously done. Jiho is lucky she snapped out of it or else it would’ve been bad. Very bad. She might’ve died. Or been arrested. Maybe both in a short period of time.

Either way she would’ve been in big trouble. And Kim Jiho is not the kind of vampire to get in trouble.

She stood in the middle of the dirt path. She didn’t know where she should go, but she had to go somewhere. Jiho was about to take a step when she heard the leaves rustling behind her. She sensed a wolf, so she turned her head slowly. There it was, walking up to her, but not violently. The wolf stopped and just stared at the vampire.

Jiho turned her body and stood in front of the wolf. They stared at each other in silence. Until Jiho motioned for the wolf to come closer. Seunghee, who stayed in wolf form, moved towards the vampire. She stopped right in front of her and just stared, waiting. Jiho looked around, making sure no one was around. She felt three presences, one was a vampire. The other two, however, were wolves. Probably looking for the wolf she was trying to speak to. She assumed the wolf waved them off because she couldn’t sense them anymore. Once she was sure they could speak privately, she began to talk.

“Me and you,” Jiho said to the wolf, “We’re almost the same.” The wolf stared at her. “Despite our differences, I can tell we both want something.” The vampire read the wolf’s mind. ‘And what would that be,’ Seunghee asked in her mind. “I’m...not sure, but I do know it can only happen between us two.” Now the wolf looked a bit confused. “How about we have a deal,” Jiho said, crouching a bit to meet the wolf’s eyes. “If anything goes wrong,” she whispered, “We call each other. And the other has to be there. Only during the war though.” She could tell Seunghee understood. Jiho smiled, and patted the wolf’s head. “Good~” Seunghee lowly rumbled, enjoying the affection she was receiving. Jiho stopped after a few minutes passed, and stood back up. Seunghee howled a bit and stared at the vampire.

Jiho motioned for the wolf to continue on. Seunghee tilted her snout towards the ground, and continued towards the river. She felt good about having another pact. A separate one, just in case. At least if anything went bad she’d have emergency backup.

Jiho smirked as the wolf wandered further into the forest. It isn’t a bad thing to have lots of pacts. She walked further down the road, taking in the quiet forest. It was quiet. Some would say a little too quiet. But that’s how Jiho liked it. It gave her time to think.

Both were thinking of the deal, and what it would mean. Until Seunghee realized something. She was becoming thirsty. Not because she needed water. No. But because she wanted more and more pacts.

She was slowly becoming **_greedy. That was when a sin was committed._ **


End file.
